Greene with Envy
Greene with Envy is the third episode of the sixth season of ER. It was first aired on October, 14 in 1999. It was written by Patrick Harbinson and directed by Peter Markle. Plot Gabriel Lawrence, the newly appointed attending physician arrives for his first day at County and while Kerry reconnects with her old mentor, Mark believes that Lawrence is unsuitable while Jeanie and Reggie finally get married. Corday is shadowed by a reporter in the ER where a shootout later erupts as Carter tries to supportive as Elaine undergoes a mastectomy while Mark and Elizabeth later spend their first night together. NBC Description ALAN ALDA GUEST-STARS AS LEGENDARY DOCTOR WHO 'MASHES' DR. GREENE'S EGO: Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) sees red when he encounters Dr. Lawrence (guest star Alan Alda), a newly hired attending physician who is considered a legend in emergency medicine, whose confident ease irritates Greene immensely. Gunfire breaks out in the ER when a gunshot victim identifies his assailant. Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) tries unsuccessfully to console a family friend (guest star Rebecca DeMornay). Dr. Finch (Michael Michele) disagrees with the doctor of a child (guest star Miles Marsico) involved in an auto accident who wants to discharge the boy immediately. Jeanie (Gloria Reuben) counts down the hours until her marriage and gets a pleasant surprise among her wedding gifts. Dr. Romano (Paul McCrane) sticks Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) with shepherding an inquisitive newspaper reporter (guest star Christine Tucci) who is preparing a profile on him. Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) tries to ignore some disturbing news about his son. Moonlighting Dr. Kovac (Goran Visjnic) lobbies to put a husband (guest star Andrew Rothenberg) under psychiatric custody when he suspects that the man has been beating his wife. Julianna Margulies, Laura Innes and Kellie Martin also star. Short summary Mark clashes with new attending physician Gabriel Lawrence. Lucy and Luka try to convince a woman that her husband is dangerous. Carter tries to be supportive as Elaine undergoes her mastectomy. After Weaver puts in a good word for her, Jeanie receives baby Carlos on a temporary basis; she and Reggie get married later in the day. Cleo treats a family who was in an accident. Benton talks with his lawyer about having a DNA test. Mark and Elizabeth spend their first night together. Characters * Mark Greene * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Elizabeth Corday * Lucy Knight * Robert Romano * Luka Kovač * Cleo Finch * Peter Benton Trivia * The start of Alan Alda 's five-episode arc as Dr. Gabriel Lawrence, a mentor of Kerry Weaver's who is slowly succumbing to Alzheimer's. Alda earned an Emmy nomination for his work on the show. * The acronym for the four core values on the badges that practically everyone in the ER is wearing is CARE; Creativity, Accountability, Respect, and Excellence. Quotes Reese Dr. Peter Benton: Hey, Jackie, do you think he looks like me? Jackie Robbins: Hope not. He's got enough problems. ______________________________ Dr. Robert Romano: The Chicago Gazette is sending over a reporter - mostly to do a fluff piece on me - but they also want to take a look at the ER. Dr. Elizabeth Corday: Why are you telling me? Dr. Robert Romano: Well, because you're gonna show them around. Let them see what heroes we all are. How we save kiddies' lives et cetera. You know? Blowing my trumpet? Dr. Elizabeth Corday: Don't you do that better yourself? Dr. Robert Romano: Look at you. Look at me. Who would you rather spend an hour with? Dr. Elizabeth Corday: You have a point. _______________________________ Carter: I want you to know that I'm here for you and that for me this wasn't just about... Elaine: Sex? Carter: Yeah, it wasn't about that. Elaine: It was for me. And if we're talking 'needs' John, I don't need you to feel sorry or worried or tender or anything. I just need you to go away. Carter: I don't want to go away. ________________________________ Mark:'' (about not being consulted regarding the hiring of Gabe Lawrence) Couldn't you have the courtesy to at least tell me first? It's called respect, Kerry. Hey, look, it's even on your stupid badge.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 6